


Soapy, Sudsy Fun

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Breeding, Brother/Brother Incest, Come Inflation, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Barley and Ian have some good clean fun.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 16
Kudos: 129





	Soapy, Sudsy Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an Anon.

Ian gasped as he was roughly pressed against the wall of the shower, steam swirling around him.   
"Mmm, so beautiful…" Barley purred, hazel eyes tracing over his brother's body, water cascading down the soft blue skin that was occasionally decorated with a delicate pink. 

Ian _had_ wanted to take a nice, hot shower after a long day at work but, Barley clearly had other plans. The older elf growled, scruffy beard scraping across his brother's skin as he nibbled at Ian's ear. The curly haired elf shuddered, body heating up as his brother's bulky frame pressed against his own frail body. 

"I've been thinking about you _all day long_ …" Barley lustfully chuckled,rough fingers brushing across Ian's stiff nipples.  
"B-Bar-Bar!" The brown-gold eyed elf whined, cock aching between his legs, twitching with each throb of the elf's heart.   
"Hmm? Somebody is desperate for Daddy, aren't they?" Barley growled, pressing his stiff member against his brother's rear.  
"Please, Daddy...I want you…" The younger sibling purred, pressing back against the stiff hardness earning a small growl in return. 

The older elf simply growled louder, pressing his member against Ian's tight entrance before roughly forcing it in.   
" _Ahhhnn!!_ " Ian moaned, pleasure surging through him, legs already beginning to quiver.   
"Mmmm...So fucking tight…" Barley growled, cheeks and ears dusted a bright indigo hue as his hips slammed against his younger brother's backside, causing wet slapping sounds to echo off the walls of the shower. 

Iandore moaned and mewled beneath his brother; enjoying every second as his wet, matted hair was yanked roughly, rough fingers tightly gripping at his waist, sharp teeth leaving imprints on his fragile skin; every second was **_pure ecstacy_**. Barley was a different sort of beast when it came to sex; he went from a loud, goofy, history-obsessed nerd to a dark, primal, passionate monster. And, Ian **loved** and wanted it; hell, he **craved** it, even. 

Barley slid his soapy-coated hand around Ian's erect, leaking cock and began pumping in time with his thrusts, causing his sibling to shriek in pure pleasure. The sudsy lather made a great lubricant, the shower's downpour unable to wash it away due to Ian's body being bent over, the torrent incapable of reaching Ian's private region. 

"D-Daddy~" Ian gasped, cheeks and ears a bright blue, every nerve in his body surging with white-hot pleasure.  
"Daddy's gonna breed you~ You want Daddy to fill you up?" The elder elf growled, teeth sinking into the younger elf's shoulder.  
" _YES! Fill me up, Daddy! I need it!_ " The frail bodied elf begged, body empty and begging to be filled. 

Barley roared as he inserted his full length into Ian, white spunk filling the younger elf's insides, the excess trickling down Ian's thighs and out onto the shower floor but, Barley didn't stop, he kept thrusting and stroking his brother; eager to keep filling up his precious plaything. 

" _Mine…_ " The elder elf purred, voice low and husky, hit breath somehow hotter than the water itself burning against Ian's neck.  
" _Y-Yours…_ " Ian gasped, knowing exactly where his response would lead him next.  
" ** _MINE! MINE! MINE!_** " Barley roared, pace increasing as he repeated the same word over and over, possessive nature overtaking him.  
" _I'm yours, Daddy!_ " Ian stated, feeling Barley's teeth sink into his neck again. 

It wasn't long before Barley came again with another loud roar, causing his brother's stomach to swell up to accommodate the excessive amounts of cum. Ian gasped loudly, light blue cum painting the shower wall, knees threatening to buckle beneath him. The two brothers were left panting and gasping, sweat being washed away with the still hot water. 

Barley pulled out of his younger sibling and gently washed the sweat and cum off him and his brother.  
"I love you, Barley." Ian softly purred, turning off the shower.  
"I love you, too, Ian." Barley replied, passionately kissing and hugging his lover. Barley loved the way his brother's body fit against his when they hugged, like two puzzle pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> 💙 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 💙


End file.
